E10S1: Good on Ya, Mate!
E10S1: Good on Ya, Mate! Plot The episode opens up with Jackson celebrating yet another Team Amazon victory. Quinn, Brandon, and AJ were all talking about how they needed to get out of the Economy class. Chris announced over the loudspeaker that the next challenge would be a roleplay challenge, but before it began a mini challenge would be in order. The mini challenge was to vote someone that the contestants thought deserved an immunity idol. He then tells the competitors that whoever wins the mini challenge also gets a pass into Total Drama Tour of the Seas. AJ votes for his girlfriend Quinn, and Brandon votes for his girlfriend Zoey. Quinn, Jackson, Chase, and Destinee, all vote for AJ. AJ decides to give up his spot, giving his votes to Destinee, Chase, Jackson and Brandon. This made it a 6-way tie. Chris decides then that kangaroo wrestling will decide the winner, and everyone needed to pick a kangaroo. Quinn ends up picking the right kangaroo, earning the idol and the pass, but Chris decides to be nice and also let Destinee and AJ into season two as well. In the challenge, Chris announces that the teams have officially dissolved, and it's every camper for themselves. Zoey announces it's her birthday. The challenge is to race over Sydney Bridge, through Bonsai Beach, and through the outback to the finish line. Brandon, AJ, Chase, and Zoey all immediately start racing towards the bridge and begin climbing. Samuel and Quinn soon start after. Brandon is the first to finish across the bridge, followed by AJ, then Chase. Brandon begins dodging people and sprinting through Bonsai Beach, with AJ and Chase doing the same. Zoey makes it to the end of the bridge, but doesn't know where to go until Chris tells her. Chase is the first to clear the beach, and heads towards the outback. Destinee then makes a move on, and Brandon clears the beach. Sam then also begins to run. Once AJ, Brandon, and Chase make it, Chris announces that it was secretly a three part challenge. They now must go find a koala bear. Chase and Brandon both find koalas immediately. Destinee, Sam, Samuel and Zoey all make it past the finish line. AJ and Destinee both find koalas, and Chris allows Sam and Samuel to also move on for being the next two closest to finding theirs. Chris then tells them...it's song time!! AJ''': Sheer the sheep dont be a creep, it's the only way we'll fly first peeps!Brandon: Win the game don't be so lame, try to lose this and your face ill maim!'' Destinee: Shear the sheep, then with a smile, Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly, pile.' Sam: You had your chance and you turned him down so don't be givin me no cranky frownnn ''AJ, Brandon, Destinee, and Sam: We are shearing sheep, we are shearing sheep, we are shearinnggg, yeahhhhh'Quinn:' *rocking out on a guitar* 'AJ:' Shear the sheep instead of you, only cuz you don't have any, tattoos'''Brandon: I'll find the logo, and win again, and i'll be here, until the bitter end! ''Chase: We are sheering sheep!We are sheering sheep!We are shearing sheee''eep! ''AJ, Chase, Quinn, Brandon, Destinee, and Sam: Yeaahhhhhh'' Quinn: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Takes her hair out of her ponytail* At the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that the 6 who sang win immunity for themselves. Also, Sarah and Gerard would be debuting into the competition, and also voting. The bottom two were Samuel and Zach, with Zach being the next to take the drop of shame. The episode ends with Quinn kissing AJ out of happiness. Cast Quotes Trivia *This was the first song in the Total Drama Tours series. *This was the first time everyone spoke. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episode